Antes de que sea tarde
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Nick y Judy están más unidos que nunca, hasta que una mañana aparece Judy pero no parece la misma; todo gracias a una llamada de sus padres que les pillará por sorpresa a ambos. ¿Tendrá Judy opción de elegir? ¿Podrá Nick cambiar su destino?
1. Prólogo

**Antes de comenzar, me paso a saludarles: Hola n.n**

 **Estaba en clase de filosofía y se me pasó por la cabeza el hacer una historia con respecto a Nick y a Judy ¿y por qué no? Aquí estoy. Es mi primera vez aquí y he leído un montón de historias bastante buenas de este fandom, así que espero que esta también sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

-Hey Nick ¿hoy vienes solo?-pregunto Benjamín Clawhauser nada más al entrar al departamento de policías.

-Sí, hoy la princesa andaba ya de buena mañana ocupada-apoyó su cabeza con una mano en el puesto de la recepción, con una sonrisa coqueta;- seguramente se esté arreglando para mí.

-Uy ¡Qué pillín!-exclamó el guepardo con cierto brillo en los ojos. ¿Por qué? Él piensa que el zorro y la coneja podrían llegar a formar una pareja muy linda si salieran juntos; muchas veces les proponía chistes de parejas si estaban muy juntos, situaciones en que Nick la protegía, sus varios apodos. Ben se había vuelto en un gran amigo pero también un fanático por la pareja más famosa del ZDP.

Es cierto, un año había pasado del caso de Los Aulladores Nocturnos y también era cierto que el joven zorro había desarrollado unos sentimientos hacia su compañera muy intensos; eran mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos, y Nick la conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que le encantaban sus defectos y virtudes. Él quería hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos a Judy, pero el miedo le llena, le atemoriza el ser rechazado por su zanahorias, tenía miedo de que las cosas no fuesen lo mismo…

-Por cierto Nick, tienes que ver el último video de Gazelle ¡Es tan genial!-el guepardo le despertó de la nube.

-¿Eh?

Antes de poder continuar con su "conversación", la voz del jefe Bogo resonó en el departamento:

-¡Wilde! ¡Hopps!

Esa era la señal de reunión, pero Judy todavía no había venido…

Una vez allí, Nick se sentó donde solían situarse, solo que esta vez faltaba su compañera. Como siempre, la sala estaba llena de jaleo y gritos de los demás animales más grotescos. Nick y Judy eran los más pequeños en estatura, pero eso no quitaba a que fueran los mejores. El jefe Bogo hizo guardar silencio y prosiguió con el nuevo caso.

-Se ha estado investigando sobre un nuevo caso de un infiltrado que al parecer ha dado con otra fórmula para volver salvajes a los ciudadanos. No tenemos más información que esta, pero estamos seguros que algo tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace un año con Bellwether. Os mandaré a patrullar por las siguientes calles y debéis estar alertados.

 _¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué había de alguien que le interesaba volver a los animales salvajes de nuevo? ¿Por qué otra vez la misma historia? Como Judy diría en estos casos: "Con lo fácil que sería convivir todos en paz sin prejuicios". Si… los prejuicios que han ido de la mano conmigo desde mi infancia…-_ pensó Nick.

-¡Hopps! ¿Dónde está Hopps?-preguntó Bogo, una vez asignado a cada uno su labor.

-Todavía no ha llegado…

-¡Aquí estoy!-La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la pequeña coneja cansada, debía de haber corrido pensando que no llegaba.

-Te has retrasado más de la cuenta-sin preguntar por el motivo de su retraso, el jefe le explicó el nuevo caso. Se podía ver que la expresión de Judy fue igual que la que tuvo Nick.

A ambos les tocó la Plaza Sáhara, así que cogieron su coche de patrulla y Judy se puso al volante. Pasaron unos minutos y un silencio se abrió paso entre ellos. Nick miraba de reojo a su amiga y la veía más seria de lo normal.

Eso le preocupo, tal vez debería preguntarle.

-Zanahorias ¿estás bien?-preguntó por fin el zorro.

-Sí Nick ¿Por qué lo dices?- Con esa reacción, Nick la había calado, algo le pasaba.

-Pues no sé… has llegado tarde cuando eres la más puntual de todos, no has dicho palabra al montarnos en el coche, estás más distante…

Judy suspiró. ¿Debía decirle?

Se abrió paso otro silencio por unos segundos.

-Está mañana llamaron mis padres,- Nick había logrado que se abriera a él, un punto a favor.- Van a casarme.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo y un poco corto, pero teniendo en cuenta que es el prólogo, es comprensible. Bueno me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones en la cajita de Reviews, saber si os gusta, y también tengo una propuesta que dar en cuento al titulo. Cual elegiríais para este fic:**

 **¿Hasta el fin del mundo o Antes de que sea tarde? Creo que el segundo es el que mejor le queda con respecto a la trama pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión :3**


	2. Notícia Inesperada

¿Había oído bien? Esas tres palabras golpearon a Nick bien profundo de su corazón. ¿Cómo que iban a casarla? ¿Algo tipo un casamiento concertado? No podía ir en serio; la curiosidad le mataba por dentro pero tenía miedo a lo que pudiera responder…

-¿Casarte?-se atrevió a preguntar por fin, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí…en mi familia a mi edad ya debería estar con otro conejo, formar una familia. Nunca había pensado en ese tipo de cosas, siempre estuve concentrada en mi sueño, ser policía…Mis padres ya llevan un tiempo insistiendo en el tema del matrimonio, y yo he sido sinceros con ellos, les dije que no me sentía preparada para llevar una relación estable…-la coneja se calló pensando en cómo podía seguir con la conversación, mientras que Nick repasaba todos los datos que había obtenido hasta ahora.

-Y esta mañana me llamaron para decirme que me habían escogido un pretendiente, Bren Bunheart, un conejo de mi villa, mi vecino y un antiguo amigo mío…- ¿Bren Bunheart? Solo con escuchar su nombre y Nick ya le tuvo recelo.

-¿Y…qué vas a hacer?- Se armó de coraje, no quería oír su respuesta. Ya se lo veía venir…

-En tres días mis padres vendrán para llevarme de vuelta a Bunny Burrows.

Nick quería decirle que no se fuera, que si lo que querían sus padres era que su hija se casara que él podría ser un buen candidato para ella, pero como no, había un problema fundamental, era un zorro, enemigo natural del conejo, y según había oído, el padre de Judy era de mentalidad primitiva, estaba en contra de los zorros.

-Pero Judy, ¿y tus sueños? ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Vas a dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Y nosotros? ¿No…no nos volveríamos a ver?

Judy, quien tenía sus orejas gachas, al oír esa última pregunta se alzaron con rapidez. Nick al ver su reacción, se alarmo, pensando si le habría alarmado.

-Nick…he estado un mes intentando convencerles, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…y yo también te echaré de menos mi torpe zorro.- La coneja le dio un ligero codazo a su compañero intentando animar el ambiente entre ambos. El zorro aliviado le siguió el juego.

-Sé que no podrás vivir sin mí zanahorias, ya sabes, soy totalmente irresistible puedo verlo en tus ojos.-Con esto dicho la coneja rodó los ojos; las cosas volvían a ser como normalmente.

Cuando Judy iba a contraatacarle, unos gritos llamaron la atención de ambos.

-¡Un tigre se ha vuelto loco! ¡Ustedes son policías! Un tigre al oeste de aquí se ha vuelto totalmente salvaje.- Gritaba un cerdo en busca de ayuda de los policías.

-Ya sabes zanahorias, tenemos a un gatito salvaje a una manzana de aquí.

Nick se acomodó sus gafas de sol y Judy puso en marcha el coche de patrullas directa a la acción, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Siguieron las indicaciones del ciudadano asustado, en el oeste del distrito. Al llegar nos bajamos del coche con nuestras armas a mano rodeando la zona atentos pero no había rastro del tigre nombrado.

-Hopps, tienes que ver esto.- Le señalo su compañero; lo que vieron era terrible, un desastre, casas medio destruidas, un árbol caído, marcas de arañazos.

-Tengo que avisar a los demás de esto…-la coneja cogió su walkie talkie,- ¡Ben! Tenemos un problema en el oeste de Plaza Sáhara, avisa al jefe Bogo y que traiga refuerzos.

-De inmediato llegaran, agente Hopps-se oyó del otro lado de su vía de comunicación.

Mientras esperaban, se pusieron a investigar más detalladamente la zona. Nick se encargó de hacerle alguna foto a los daños causados para investigarlos más detenidamente en su oficina, mientras que Judy se acerco al enorme árbol que había sido derrumbado y lleno de zarpas; entre las hojas algo llamó su atención.

¿Rastro de pelos color miel? No parecía en absoluto piel de tigre. Sin duda podrían ser pruebas fundamentales para el caso. Con cuidado, Judy recogió la muestra en una bolsa de plástico.

Fue directa a decirle a Nick lo que había encontrado pero en ese momento llegaron los refuerzos.

-¡Wilde! ¡Hopps! ¿Qué habéis encontrado?-preguntó el jefe Bogo.

-Hace alrededor de veinte minutos, este lugar ha sido atacado por un tigre en estado salvaje según algunos testigos de esta zona. Cabe la posibilidad que este relacionado con el caso que nos ha comentado esta mañana jefe.

-¿Un tigre salvaje? Vaya…otra vez las victimas parecen ser depredadores. Si encontráis alguna prueba avisadme, yo iré a interrogar a los testigos.

-Yo he encontrado algo.-Señaló Judy, sacando la bolsa de plástico con las pelusas dentro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Pelo?-preguntó el jefe con una cara que expresaba: ¿En serio?

-Puede que parezca inútil o irrelevante, pero toda prueba o elemento sospechoso en el lugar del crimen es esencial.-Bogo sabía que la coneja estaba en lo cierto, así que lo dejó estar y aceptó las pruebas.

-¿Dónde has encontrado eso zanahorias?-Se acercó su compañero quien había estado callado un buen rato.

-Al lado del roble caído, podríamos llevarlo a la oficina y observar analíticamente de quien podría ser.

-Coneja astuta-le sonrió el zorro.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y su turno había terminado. Nick estaba acompañando a su amiga a casa, la cual quedaba cerca de la suya. Ambos habían ido a cenar a una pizzería, una costumbre que tenían al acabar de trabajar era estar juntos hasta que se hacía de noche; una costumbre que se iba a terminar. Decidieron no pensar mucho en la conversación que tuvieron hace unas horas antes y pasaron a disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de tarde juntos.

Compartían risas, bromas, charlas inolvidables; Nick hacía el intento de no pensar en sus ojos, los cuales le volvían locos; más de una vez Judy tenía que despertarle de su hechizo cuando le miraba fijamente.

-Las cosas no serán lo mismo sin ti…-soltó el zorro de repente después de una agradable velada. No podía dejar que se fuera sin revelarle sus sentimientos ¿o sí?

-Te prometo que seguiré teniendo contacto contigo Nick, una simple boda no nos va a separar.- Y ahí estaba, intentando ser positiva, optimista. Él desearía poder ser así como ella en ese sentido.-Además puedes pasarte por allí y te vendería gratis las moras que tanto te gustan.

Sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa había un corazón triste; sabía que no quería dejar su trabajo como policía, había luchado durante toda su vida por ello…

-¿Ya le has dicho a Bogo que te vas?

-Sí… no quiero irme Nick.-El zorro se sorprendió, no había oído un temblor en su voz en todo el día, pero ahora ya no se podía contener. Nick abrió sus brazos para abrazarla, la dejo llorar en sus brazos. Ahí comprendió que él tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

-Ánimo zanahorias, estos conejos sois tan sentimentales.-Le dio unos ligeros golpes en su peluda cabeza grisácea.

Ella se rió recordando la primera vez que había llorado delante de él, hacía ya un año.

-Y ¿sabes qué? Me pasaré por allí a visitarte y con la esperanza de que eso de las moras gratis sea verdad.-Con eso empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la conejita.-No me times ehh.

-Deberás ser más astuto que yo zorro.

-¿Acaso me estás retando zanahorias?

-Puede, ya sabes que me encanta retarte.

-Tienes mucho coraje al hacer eso.-Le miró con una mirada seductora rodeándola entre la pared y sus brazos. Unas risas y segundos después cesaron, viendo la cercanía en la que estaban sometidos.

Judy se sonrojó mirándolo a los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo. El zorro bajo de su nube nervioso y le pidió perdón y que debería irse ya, era tarde. Con un rápido saludo de despedida, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, mientras que la coneja abrió la puerta de su casa, era la misma que le otorgaron al llegar a Zootopia y la misma que dejaría en tres días.

Con un suspiró cerró los ojos y dio bienvenida a sus sueños… le esperarían muchas cosas esta semana.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo para vosotros fans de Zootopia, he recibido vuestros Reviews y os doy las gracias por el apoyo hacia la historia. Estoy llena de ideas que me encantará plasmarlas aquí y compartirlas con vosotros ^^**

 **Respecto al título se quedará con el actual _Antes de que sea tarde_ por preferencia, gracias por sus favs y follow, espero que os haya gustado este segundo, nos leemos (L)  
**


	3. Última Noche Juntos

**Guau! Muchas gracias por vuestros favs y follows, me sienta muy bien saber que os esté gustando, hago todo lo posible por actualizar y compartir mis ideas con vosotros pero esta semana estoy con los examenes finales hasta arriba y el lunes control de física T.T Así que disculpen la tardanza, es por temporada de examenes finales, que con esfuerzo y trabajo se puede! c:**

 **Y sin más dilaciones, os presento el fic de hoy (L)  
**

* * *

El sol brillaba a través de las cortinas gastadas que tapaban la habitación de Judy. Era martes, así que le tocaba ir a trabajar; la coneja amaba su trabajo, pero hoy especialmente no se levantaba con humor para ir. Su típico salto matutino se vio cancelado, no se sentía de ánimos, pero quería ir, aprovechar sus últimos días al lado de su mejor amigo y haciendo lo que más le gusta en la vida, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Movió la cabeza con rapidez y se deslizó de la cama de un salto. Corrió a ponerse su uniforme y ajustarse su placa que la representaba como policía. Se miró en el espejo haciendo el intento por lucir su deslumbrante sonrisa; entonces, se quedo pensando. Para ser una coneja no podía quejarse de su tipo, en la academia se puso en forma, y en lo que más se le notó era en su caderas bien definidas.

 _¿Qué debe pensar Bren al casarse con ella?_

Aún no había tenido contacto con él ni para preguntarle si a él le parecía todo aquel lío del matrimonio, su forma de pensar…ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que habló con él, no era un mal tipo, al contrario. Era uno de los conejos más populares de la antigua escuela, no tenía enemigos.

Ella sin embargo nunca se había hecho a la idea de enamorarse ni tener novio. Su sueño de ser policía de Zootopia le privaba de las hormonas, de los chicos, de su aspecto, de cualquier detalle típico en una adolescente; había tenido una adolescencia dura, era una estudiante estrella porque se la pasaba estudiando todo el día, no perdía nunca el tiempo. Pero eso acabó, ya había pasado por esa etapa, y tampoco se arrepentía. _¿Le habré gustado yo a alguien?_ _Debería dejar de desviarme y centrarme en ir al trabajo, no puedo dejar que Nick llegué antes que no._

Salió corriendo por la puerta de su piso no sin antes coger las llaves de su coche para salir disparada hacia el departamento de policías.

Al llegar no vio a Nick. Significaba que ella le había ganado.

-Vaya, por poco pensaba que volvías a faltar zanahorias.- Allí estaba Nick, apoyado en la dura pared, esperándola con una sonrisa. Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

-Me estaba arreglando, por eso me retrase- dijo Judy acercándose hasta donde estaba su compañero.

-Uy ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Desde cuándo te arreglas zanahorias?-Dejo de apoyarse en la pared para dar ligeros pasos hasta quedar frente con frente donde estaba Judy.- ¿No será que te estás poniendo bella para mí zanahorias?

No era la primera vez que coqueteaban, pero ninguna fue tan cercana como esta. _"Esto puede ser interesante…"_ pensó Judy.

-¿Acaso estás intentando coquetear conmigo señor Wilde?-dijo intentando intimidarle como él hizo con ella. Y sin pensar que estaban a primera vista de cualquier sospecha, la coneja hizo un movimiento más lanzado y le agarró de la corbata; seguidamente pudo notar cierto nerviosismo del zorro pero solo por unos instantes, luego volvió a tomar la compostura.

 _Parece que comienza el juego…_

-No, a no ser que así lo desees señorita Hopps.-Al parecer no quería quedarse atrás en el juego, así que lo que hizo a continuación dejo sin respiración y alarmada a Judy. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura la acercó un poco más a él. Sus narices llegaron a tocarse.

 _¡Tierra llamando a Judy!_

Judy recobró la conciencia y con una risa nerviosa se alejó con suavidad.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar ya jeje…-el zorro algo decepcionado asintió. Le gustaba sentirse cerca de Judy, pero ¿ella hubiese seguido si hubiesen estado a solas? Viendo caminar a su compañera la miró con una sonrisa.

 _-Pero que estoy pensando…lo nuestro es imposible, je, será mejor que la alcance si no quiero llegar tarde_.- Y volviendo a tomar la compostura y su característica sonrisa llego al paso de Judy.

-¡Hopps! ¡A mi despacho!

La voz de Bogo resonó por todo el pasillo haciendo a Judy temblar pero con disimulo, no debía mostrase débil.

-Te espero fuera zanahorias-dijo Nick dándole suerte.

Judy entró en la oficina de su jefe, situándose enfrente de su escritorio.

-Siéntese-le ordenó y ella hizo caso.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo jefe?

-Sí. No sé cómo pero tus padres me han llamado esta mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo han conseguido su teléfono?

-Como he dicho antes, desconozco ese hecho pero al grano, me han llamado para informarme de que en dos días te marchas y que dejas el trabajo.

-Eso es cierto…-su tono de voz fue monótona y silenciosa.-Tenía pensado decírtelo hoy, pero veo que ya se han adelantado.

-Judy,-cuando Bofo la llamaba por su nombre de pila, es porque la conversación no era para nada profesional.-Me temo que hoy es tu último día, tomate el día libre, y tampoco me han contado muchos detalles, no te preocupes, pero siempre que puedas acuérdate de pasarte por aquí, siempre serás bienvenida.

-Gracias…no le olvidare Bogo.-dijo Judy sonriéndole, a pesar de no haberse llevado muy bien al principio con él, al final le había llegado a coger cariño a su jefe. Al salir del despacho se encontró nuevamente con Nick.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sabe que me voy, mis padres les han llamado.

-¿Les has dado a tus padres el número de tu jefe?-tan solo pensarlo, hacía reír al zorro.

-No, no tengo ni idea de cómo han podido contacta con él… bueno tengo el día libre y tú sin tu compañera poca cosa vas a poder hacer ¿te unes a dar una vuelta conmigo?

-Sabes que no puedo el jefe Bogo…

-¡El jefe Bogo te va a dar una reprimenda como faltes al trabajo Wilde!-dijo Bogo saliendo desde su despacho.

-¡S-sí! Eso mismo estaba diciéndole.-dijo nervioso, eso hizo reír a Judy.

-Luego me pasó por tu casa zanahorias ¿podrás estar sin mí?-Típica despedida.

-Mejor que tú sin mí zorro.-Y con un adiós de manos, Judy se despidió.

Judy se pasó la tarde preparando sus dos maletas, no le llevó mucho tiempo ya que tampoco tenía una cantidad exagerada de ropa. En menos de lo que podía pensar, dejará de vivir en la ruidosa ciudad con sus ruidosos vecinos y su apartamento viejo y desecho, dando paso a su antigua vida en Bunny Burrows donde abunda la tranquilidad ni se escuchan los pitidos de bocinas de coches por las noches. Algo que le encantaba hacer de pequeña era mirar a las estrellas tumbada en el césped de su casa, le llenaba de serenidad y paz; ella creía que el destino podía estar escrito en las estrellas, como cuando era niña, pensaba que su futuro como policía lo veía escrito en ellas. Nunca tuvo el apoyo de alguien en sus sueños, hasta que conoció a Nick. No empezaron con buen pie precisamente, pero le demostró fieldad, honestidad y esperanza; Nick no era un zorro cualquiera, era Su zorro bobo. ¿Suyo? Claro que sí, era su mejor amigo. Se sentía agradecida de haberse cruzado con él después de haber pasado su adolescencia relativamente sola, sin contar sus innumerables hermanos y hermanas. ¿Y él? ¿Habrá tenido novia alguna vez? Esperaba que no inconscientemente.

La puerta sonó. Abrió y ahí estaba Nick. Tal y como había dicho.

-Que puntual, esto es nuevo.-burlonamente dijo la coneja contenta de ver a su amigo cánido y diciéndole de manera indirecta que podía pasar.

-Algo se me tenía que pegar de ti, además he comprado pizza,-dijo mostrando una caja llena de pizza margarita, su favorita.

-¡Que buena pinta! Vamos, ayúdame a elegir una película.

-Mientras no sea una cursilería romántica de las tuyas, me va bien cualquiera zanahorias,- de un bocado se tomó el primer trozo.

-Para empezar, ¿quieres esperarme para cenar grosero?-se quejó con sus mofletes hinchados.- Y segundo, no son cursilerías románticas, yo escojo las mejores películas de amor, no "cursilerías"; ¿Qué me dices de Zootanic? Es legendaria-señaló orgullosa la coneja.

-Sí bueno ¿Qué tal una de acción?

No tiene remedio

-Me va bien, no soy tan exigente ejem,-tosió pícaramente.

-Sabes qué me quieres conejita,-le sonrió con seducción.

-¿Cómo que conejita?

Nick no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente se dedicó a sonreírle y puso la película en marcha. Cuando terminó Judy se quedó completamente dormida. _"No hay nada que pueda hacer…"_ Nick se la quedó viendo, aunque no se lo dijera, era adorable, pero las consecuencias de decírselo podrían ser atroces. _"Ese tal Bren es muy afortunado"_ , se sentía impotente, quería hacer algo para detener su hora de partida, porque pensar que en un día y medio no volverán a verse en mucho tiempo, le llena de desesperación.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya…no me gustaría incomodarla si se despierta.-Arropó a Judy entre las sábanas y le acomodó la almohada. Su mirada se desvió a su cómoda donde guardaba un marco con una foto de ellos dos en su graduación, como primer zorro policia. Ella había estado allí para animarlo y darle apoyo cuando se sintió incómodo por su traumático recuerdo de niño; ella ha hecho que cambie mi visión del mundo.

Sabía que se acercaba el adiós entre ellos. Adiós a sus esperanzas de estar juntos. Adiós a besarla alguna vez…

* * *

 **Nick y Judy estan sacando mi lado romántico, espero que os haya entretenido un ratito este capitulo y dedidme que tal os ha parecido, me gusta mucho escuchar opiniones externas y los puntos de vista de los demás.**

 **Saludos y cuidaos mucho! ^^**


End file.
